Cloud watching
by pickles-and-pancakes
Summary: Austin & Ally go cloud watching together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you might recognize. **

**Cloud watching**

It's just another beautiful Wednesday in Miami, Florida. It's sunny and it's cloudy but not too cloudy. It's perfect a day to go cloud watching. Ally feels all giddy inside because her cloud watching club meets every Wednesday. This is perfect she thought.

Austin walks into Sonic Boom and slides onto the counter top.

"Hey Ally!"

Ally rolls her eyes. "Hi, Austin, now get off of the counter!"

Austin groans and jumps off of the counter.

"Thank you." Ally, smiles.

Austin stands on the opposite side of the counter than Ally.

"So, I was wondering maybe we could work on some songs later on today?" Austin says.

Ally sighs. "I can't."

Austin groans. He wasn't supposed to groan out loud for Ally to hear. But, he did. He bets it's because of Gavin, and of course it is.

"I'm taking Gavin to my cloud watching club!" Ally says.

"But, that's our thing." Austin wines.

Ally makes a confused look. "You went with me once and you fell asleep on the bench."

Austin scoffs. "No I went with you twice. Remember four months ago."

"Okay fine you went with me twice but that was because you had a crush on someone in my club." Ally says.

"That still counts as me going to the cloud watching clubs with you though." Austin sates.

Ally sighs. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Ally's phone beeps. It's a text from Gavin.

_To: Ally_

_Hey Ally, I'm sorry I can't make it to cloud watching club today. I have to finish recording some songs. I will see you later. Xo –Gavin_

Ally sighs.

_To: Gavin_

_It's okay. See you later! –Ally_

"What's wrong?" Austin asks.

"Gavin can't make it to cloud watching club because he has to record some songs."

"Aw, that's too bad. But, now we can work on writing songs!" Austin says trying to drag Ally to the practice room.

"Austin! No I still want to go to cloud watching club. It's only thirty five minutes." Ally says wiggling her hand to break free from Austin's.

Austin sighs.

"I'm coming with you."

"Really," Ally asks.

"Yeah, how bad can it be?"

"Is it because of that girl you have a crush on?" Ally asks.

"No, Ally, it's because you and I never hang out anymore. You are always with Gavin and I'm with piper. It kind of feels like we are just song writing partners, instead of best friends."

"That's true. I do miss hanging out with you. But, you do know there are like ten other people in the club?" Ally asks.

"Hey, at least were together." Austin points out.

"I know. I'm going to close up the store and we should get ready to go."

Austin nods.

Austin and Ally make their way to the park.

"I thought cloud watching club meets in the mall." Austin says confused.

"They changed it a few weeks ago." Ally says.

"Cool,"

Ally lays a blanket down on the grass. Austin and her both sit next to each other on the blanket.

"Why isn't anyone else here?" Austin asks.

"Good question." Ally says as she pulls out her phone. Ally texts her friend Gabby, who is also a part of the cloud watching club.

_To: Gabby_

_Where is everyone? No one is here at CWC. –Ally_

Ally' phone beeps.

_To: Ally CWC was cancelled, I don't know why. –Gabby_

"I'm sorry cloud watching club was cancelled." Ally says with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Austin says.

"I guess we should leave." Ally says.

"We don't have to. We could just watch the clouds together and just talk I guess." Austin suggests.

Ally grows a huge smile on her face. "Great idea,"

Austin chuckles.

Ally lies back on the blanket. "Okay, what do you see?" Ally asks Austin.

"Uhhh, a big white puffy thing." Austin says.

Ally sits back up and sighs, "You always say that." Ally wines.

"Sorry,"

"Here lay back and try harder." Ally says putting her hands on Austin's shoulders and pulling him back to lie down. They both are lying next to each other.

"Okay, what do you see?" Ally asks.

"I'm trying I really am I just don't see anything." Austin groans.

"That's the problem! You're trying to hard! Just look at the clouds." Ally says.

They just stare at the clouds for a few minutes, well at least Ally was. Austin was just staring at his best friend. He shouldn't be staring at her the way he is. He does have a girlfriend.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, just beautiful," Austin says. His voice cracks when he says beautiful and he's not talking about the clouds. He's still staring at her.

Ally looks at him and smiles. "So, now we watched the clouds. Now let's talk. Let's catch up." Ally suggests.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Austin asks.

"I don't know anything." Ally says.

Austin thinks for a second. "Remember the last time we were here? It was when you planned that date for me and Kira."

"Yea, it was also the day that I realized that I had feelings…" Ally trials off and sighs. "It was also the day I realized I had feelings for you."

"Really?" Austin says.

"Yeah."

"When did you realize you had feelings for me?" Ally asks because this topic never really came up.

"Honestly, I think I started to realize I thought of you more than a friend when you were gonna leave for MUNY. But, I realized I had actual feelings for you was when Eliot came in the picture. I was so jealous of him." Austin laughs.

Ally blushes. "We've been through a lot." Ally says.

Austin nods in agreement. "Do you ever wonder what would of happened if we didn't give up on our relationship so fast?" Austin asks awkwardly.

Ally looked confused. "You think we gave up too fast?"

"Well no, yeah? I mean we dated for like three days and then we broke up because we could write a jingle." Austin says. "And we were so awkward on our first date." Ally adds.

"Ally all first dates are awkward." Austin states. "But were best friends it shouldn't have been awkward." Ally says.

"It was awkward because we were trying too hard. Remember what you said about cloud watching a while ago? The problem is I couldn't see anything because I was trying too hard. Maybe we couldn't see how great we would have been if we didn't try so hard." Austin says.

Ally takes a few seconds to process what Austin just said. She wants to kiss him, she really wants to kiss him bad but she does have a boyfriend and Austin has a girlfriend. So she doesn't even though she wants to. And Austin feels the same way.

Ally sighs. "Austin we are in relationships with other people." Ally states.

"I know, but, maybe us being in different relationships is a mistake." Austin says.

Ally doesn't say anything. She just doesn't care anymore. She moves her body closer to Austin's and kisses him. Austin's mind is spinning. When Austin's mind slows down he kisses her back. He runs his hands through her hair and she does the same to him. They break apart and just look at each other.

"Wow." They say at the same time. Their minds are still spinning.

"What did we just do?!" Ally asks in a panic.

"I guess we realized we still have feelings for each other." Austin says.

"But, I cheated on Gavin! And you cheated on piper! We are terrible human beings!" Ally says almost shouting.

"Ally, Ally!" Austin says trying get her attention. Ally looks at him with shock on her face.

"You know what the worst part is?" Ally asks.

"What?" Austin asks.

"I don't regret it and I kind of want to kiss you again." Ally says almost in tears.

"Ally, I, I'm sorry," Austin says.

"Why do I have to be so madly in love with you? I'm supposed to love Gavin but I love..." Ally trails off. "Oh, my gosh, I'm love with Austin." Ally says in her head.

"You're in love with me?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, that's what I just said. It just kind of came out. I'm so sorry If I freaked you out and," Ally stopped talking because she felt Austin's lips on hers. Austin broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"I love you too." Austin said. "I love you too." Austin repeats.

"Ally I don't know your middle name Dawson, I'm madly in love with you too."

"Really?" Ally says.

"Really." Austin smiles kissing her again.

Ally Dawson's head is spinning so fast she doesn't know what to think or say. All she really knows is that she is in love with Austin and he's in love with her too. She also knows that she needs to break up with Gavin and he needs to break up with Piper.

So a day later when they can say they are officially official after two years of them being oblivious and to blind to see what they have they are finally are together. Finally.

**I don't really know what this. It's almost 2am so I'm sorry if it sucked. Reviews are cool. **


End file.
